unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Plane-wrecked
|image=File:Plane Wrecked.png |treasures=10 |next=Chapter 5 - The Fortress |prev=Chapter 3 - A Surprising Find}} "Plane-wrecked" is the fourth chapter of Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. Synopsis Nate and Elena are traveling in Sully's plane to an uncharted island in the South Pacific, which is the location marked on the map that Nate discovered inside the U-boat, and is the supposed location of the El Dorado statue. Elena films their approach with her camera, recording for a new episode of her show. Without warning, they are hit by an anti-aircraft fire which destroys one of their engines. Nate tells Elena that they must bail out, and to look for parachutes while he desperately tries to keep control of the plummeting plane. Elena finds two parachutes. She jumps, with Nate telling her that he will be right behind. In his hurry to get off the plane, he leaves the map behind. He jumps and opens his parachute, only to discover that it has been pierced and has a hole in it. He plummets to the jungle below. Nate awakens to find himself dangling from a statue, still strapped into his parachute. He cuts himself loose and ventures into the jungle, heading towards the distant column of smoke rising from the wreck of his plane. Following several gunfights with Eddy Raja's pirates, he eventually finds the front end of the plane in an encampment and is relieved to see that the map is still in one piece. He also discovers that several spike traps have been set throughout the jungle, which impale anyone unlucky enough to trigger them. Navigating through the jungle and around these traps, he arrives at the wall of a large fortress, and with no other way in other than up the walls, he starts climbing. Walkthrough Part 1 After the cutscene, begin walking ahead towards the gate. It is locked, so shoot the lock and bust your way through. Head through the path and jump down. Climb the rocks on your right and pass through the next area. You will come across a stream of water. Jump onto the stones and carefully walk across the tree stump. Part 2 You will then be confronted by Eddy's pirates. Shoot them down, cross the tree stump and then climb up the vine. Take out several more pirates. Head down the path, climb up some stone, and you will be overlooking an area filled with Eddy's men. Carefully climb down by jumping down onto the ledge below. Take these guys out, and then climb up the stones to get to the higher area. There is hole to the left of the door, which you can use to toss grenades to the two pirates hiding behind the little stone barrier. Otherwise, just bust through the gate and take out all of the pirates in this area, as well as more around the corner. After that, climb up the wall at the far corner, then jump across several others to get over a tall gate. Press on to take out a few more pirates. You will then come out into the open with a huge waterfalls. Part 3 Jump to your right and start traversing the ledges until you get onto the pieces of land in the water. Jump onto that part of the broken bridge, then shoot the guys above the waterfall. Head over to the cliff underneath the waterfall. Shimmy along the ledges to get onto another part of the broken bridge. Jump down onto some stones below, then jump forward onto a lower ledge. Pirate on a truck arrives and start shooting at you. Shimmy along the ledge, climb up and shoot the dynamite on the truck. The truck get tossed down in between the stones to create a path for you. Climb your way up and cross the water, taking out two more pirates above the waterfall ahead. Get onto the land to your right. Part 4 Press on and climb up a vine to get into the next area, which is packed with pirates, and is also where the plane wreck is. Jump down and take out the guys. Next, climb up the rope from the plane to trigger a cutscene. After that, climb back down, and you'll be confronted by more pirates. Take them out to pass through. Part 5 Make your way around the mountain by scaling the cliffs and the ledges. You will reach another area filled with more enemies and deadly traps. Avoid the traps at all costs. If you trip the wire of a trap, quickly press circle to roll yourself out of the way. Take out all of the enemies in the area, then pass through the trees and make your way up to the fortress to begin the next chapter. Trivia *The events between this chapter and chapter 3 were later explained by Naughty Dog when they created an extra chapter called "Strip Search" at PAX East 2010. *This is the PSN downloadable demo, but it's only 3/4 of the chapter. *Shooting the spike traps will also trigger them. Treasures *Silver Inca Figurine *Silver Fish Charm *Gold Frog *Intricate Gold Ring *Patterned Silver Ring *Golden Jaguar *Silver Inca Vessel *Golden Toothpick *Silver Bird Vessel *Silver Inca Earring Video Category:Uncharted Category:Chapters in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune